


I Always Will

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Always Will

I Always Will

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

“Ryan, you _can’t_ go out there. This isn’t a request, I’m ordering you to stay here and let us search,” Geoff said sternly at Ryan who just kept repairing his armour and weapons.

“I’m going and are you really going to try to stop me?” Ryan asked, glancing back at their village’s leader.

“You’ve been shot, bitten by zombies and spiders, and even an enderman took a whack at you. You need to rest, even if its just for tonight,” Jack implored from the doorway of Ryan’s house.

“Gavin’s been missing for _four days_. Think about how much trouble that idiot gets into when he’s with us. Now just imagine what’ll happen to him or what could have already happened to him while he’s been gone. Are you gonna keep asking me to stay here and sleep while my boyfriend’s out there on his own with nothing but his lack of survival skills?” Ryan snapped, clipping his armour into place and his sword to his hip. He passed Geoff, grabbing his bow from the hooks by the door as he walked out, neither man following after him.

Michael and Ray were outside, having just replenished their food supply and were getting ready to go out for another search for Gavin.

“The area around the Altar is clear. We also circled by the docks and found some footprints but no sign he stayed there longer than a couple of hours,” Michael reported to Ryan, holding a map out for him with red markings where they’d searched but found no sign and some green marks where they’d found traces of Gavin, be it a footprint or just out of place blocks.

“He’s got to be far. Far enough to not see Geoff’s house or else he’d already have come back,” Ryan murmured, cataloguing the marks on the map.

“Or he’s underground. There’s a cave system just to the north of here. We only explored about 100 meters and blocked off the rest to keep mobs from escaping while we waited for a larger team to explore it,” Ray added, pointing out a small collection of trees a little further north of the Court.

“Do you wanna take the cave? Break open the wall enough to check for torches or materials. Anything that might indicate he’s gone in there for shelter. If there’s nothing, just leave a sign he’ll have to pass to get outside that says which way he should go to get back here. Michael, can you check by Wolf Spa and do the same as Ray. Whenever you get to a landmark, put up a sign that either says wait there or shows him how to get home,” Ryan ordered, the young men nodding and sprinting off to their designated search zones.

“If you’re gonna be a reckless, panic stricken idiot that hasn’t slept in days, then at least take some food with you,” Geoff asked, holding out a half stack of steaks. Ryan took it with a quiet thanks and nodded at the two men. It was Geoff’s turn to wait in Achievement City, every man taking the search in shifts, one staying behind to rest up and since Jack took a hefty fall the day before, he couldn’t walk, so Geoff was taking care of him as well.

“Just…If he comes back, tell him I’m gonna kill him for walking off like he did,” Ryan asked and Geoff nodded.

“I’ll wait in line then,” Geoff replied with an attempt at a smile, Ryan returning it before he ran into the trees for a still uncleared section of forest, praying he’d find a living, safe creeper-clothed man.

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-R-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

They were at it for a few hours before Ryan found a trace.

It was a tree. It was missing the trunk but the leaves hadn’t disappeared. There were a few wooden blocks still in the top, a classic Gavin mark.

“Thank god you’re lazy,” Ryan muttered to himself, scouring the ground for footprints or anything that may clue Ryan into where Gavin might have gone.

“ _You bloody spaff, just get in the pen,”_ a voice echoed. Ryan was frozen where he stood but only for a moment before he ran like he was on fire towards the source of the voice.

It was only a few minutes before he got to a small clearing and stopped, just staring. Gavin was standing there, shouting at a cow standing in front of a small pen with one other cow inside it. There was a small wheat farm, a fence surrounding the clearing and a small wooden hutch of a house and a small brick chimney.

“G-Gavin?” Ryan choked out, watching the young man. Gavin looked up, confusion on his face for a moment before he broke out in a cheek splitting smile.

“Hey, Rye,” he said simply, handing the piece of wheat to the cow before running over to the fence while Ryan leapt over it, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“I was so fucking worried, baby,” Ryan said, all the panic melting away into relief as he held Gavin while the young man just let out a little huff of a laugh.

“I knew you’d find me. I just had to wait,” he replied, pulling away just enough to reach up and plant a light kiss on Ryan’s lips.

“I always will. Now let’s go home.”


End file.
